Five Weddings that Never Happened
by Misfit Soul
Summary: Five different weddings that never happened to Cristina Yang and Preston Burke. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I wrote this a few months ago before the horrible, horrible S3 Finale.  
_**

Burke fidgeted with his tuxedo, playing with the cuffs and generally wrinkling and rewrinkling the entire ensemble. Cristina wasn't there yet and it worried him. Even though logically, he knew she had surgeries and she had warned him she would be late. But still this was their wedding day.

He looked at Derek who was smirking. He had picked Derek as his witness, as his best man. Bill was still angry over the revealing of his wife's adultery. He wasn't ready to talk to Burke so Shepherd would just have to do.

Burke glanced at the clock again. 12:38. Eight minutes was nothing, right? Meredith hadn't arrived either so maybe the two had gone together. Cristina couldn't have changed her mind. He loved her too much to even think of that.

It was now 12:45. Fifteen minutes of silent waiting and the justice of peace giving him a look of pity. No, she would be here he had said. She wouldn't leave him at the altar. She couldn't.

12:56 and the judge's face grew grave. Burke shook his head. They would continue waiting. He would wait forever if that's what it took. Burke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Stay calm he told himself and have faith.

The knob turned; it was 1:00 now and Burke sighed in relief. But his beautiful soon to be wife wasn't the person in the door. It was Meredith. His shoulders slumped. Had Cristina sent Meredith to tell him that she wasn't going to be here?

Instead Meredith smiled. "She's changing." Burke grinned now; he felt doubt rush from him.

Then the door knob turned again. He was breathless. There she was, framed in the doorway in a beautiful white dress that hugged her body perfectly. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand as she took her place by his side. He leaned in and smelled the sweet scent she was wearing. It was flowery, very un-Cristina, but then there was a tartness underneath it, a hardness that was so like her.

Their vows flew by and he barely paid attention. He was too busy staring at the woman who would be his wife. He knew the grin on his face had to be a mile wide. Derek and Meredith watched and signed the papers. He wanted them to hurry so he could finally call Cristina his wife.

It was 1:15 when the judge pronounced them man and wife, when the certificates were signed. It was 1:17 when he stopped kissing her for a moment so he could take everything in. She seemed to glow and she looked happy, as happy as he felt.

She was his now and he was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the changing room, staring at herself in the mirror while Izzie fussed with her hair. Izzie, not Meredith. Izzie who had taken pity on her, who after losing Bambi had decided she was administering her best friend affections on a new victim. Izzie had pronounced her self (dubious) Maid of Honor. So it was Izzie who had helped her plan the wedding who had discussed taffeta and flowers with her mother and Burke's mother. It was Izzie.

"You look so beautiful Cristina! Remember don't touch anything and walk down the aisle slowly so the photographers can get everything." Izzie was bright and happy and it disgusted Cristina.

Izzie flounced from the room, her blonde Barbie hair shining ridiculously like some shampoo commercial. Cristina stared at the gloves and the puffy white dress she was wearing. How had this happened? One moment she wanted City Hall and in the next she was in a church with a mosquito net on her face and a goddamn tiara.

Saul was outside the room, his arm out waiting for her. He didn't look at her with a fatherly glow of pride, rather with the look of man who was resigned to his fate. She took his arm uncertainly and approached the doors. The Wedding March began to play and the doors opened.

She felt disconnected from the event, numb as all those people that she did not know rose from their seats. Their empty eyes creeped her out, but Saul continued walking and she couldn't stop. After all, the flower girls had littered the aisle with roses and such. She tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and not tripping on the long train that Burke's mother had insisted she have. Wait, she was supposed to call him Preston now or that's what Izzie had said. So Preston's mother insisted she have this train.

He was waiting their at the end of the aisle, but she couldn't look him in the eye. The smooth man in the tuxedo didn't seem like the Burke, no Preston, that had cooked for her. He looked different in a way she couldn't describe or comprehend.

Her mother sat there in the front. Finally, her miserable daughter was getting married, she must be thinking. Cristina knew this was the wedding of her dreams. After the ceremony they would all adjourn to an outdoor reception with tents and guys dressed in white who would serve them caviar and crab and cocktails and who knows what else. Izzie, her mother, and Bur--, Preston's mother had taken care of that.

They had hushed her and told her to sit in the corner. She could cry they told her. Her friend was dead and they would take care of the details. All she had to do was show up for her fittings and sign her name. She had done everything they asked and even agreed to change her name, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach the entire time.

The walk was taking forever and still she could not meet Preston's eyes. Everything was so surreal and she felt like she was floating above the crowd. Izzie was tearing up now; by the time Cristina reached the end she'd probably be bawling. Saul had let her go.

Cristina looked around, confused. As Preston extended his hand, Cristina stood dumb staring at the fingers which had once been so familiar. She looked around at the expectant faces and then stared at the veil blocking her view.

It was wrong. Everything was wrong. Meredith didn't know and she was changing her name. She was changing everything and now the minister was staring at her in disbelief. Izzie beckoned her, mouthing 'take his hand.'

But she couldn't. She couldn't raise her wrist and extend her arm. She just couldn't because it was all wrong.

Then she turned and finally looked him in the eyes. "I can't…I'm sorry, Bur—I mean Preston."

And while everyone watched in horror and the two mothers shook, Cristina walked to the side door and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the third time they had to cancel. The third time! Oh, he knew they both led busy lives and there were lives to save and patients to monitor, but three times? This was becoming ridiculous.

Alright, the first time was completely unavoidable. The multi-car accident on the freeway had called all doctors back in. There was no possible way the Chief would have let them leave.

The second time, however, was his fault and he knew that and accepted that. He had a major surgery that had run long. Complications and the patient had still died. His mama had been there, but this time she hadn't bothered to come. She assumed there would be another cancellation and well mamas knew everything.

This time both he and Cristina hadn't made it. They were in surgery together waiting for a transplant. The helicopter arrived an hour late. By the time the surgery was over, they had no chance of making their appointment at City Hall, even if they hadn't changed out of their scrubs.

Now he was in the elevator with Cristina, Derek and Meredith. Oh, the look on those two's faces. They were laughing…laughing at his and Cristina's misery. Why were these people their witnesses?

"Seriously, what kind of bad mojo do you two have," Meredith said as she continued laughing. That's it no cardiothoracic surgeries for Grey.

"If people weren't idiots and knew how to perform a organ harvest…god the stupidity of the human race." Cristina was irritated and grumpy and Burke couldn't blame her right now.

As the four of them exited the elevator, they found the staff waiting for them. Burke shook his head. Again! Now the rumors would start again about how Cristina didn't really love him or he was using her. He closed his eyes and sighed; he had hoped the third time would be the charm. Apparently, hope was for fools.

"Again?" Izzie seemed dumbfounded. "Maybe you're just not supposed to get married. Because you know things happen and fiancés die and then you sleep with—um…life just sucks."

"Izzie," Cristina said. "Shut it."

"Maybe you two should just get married in the church, do the traditional thing. Seeing Yang in a big white dress would be great entertainment." Karev chuckled. Maybe Burke would strangle him.

"Evil Spawn--" Cristina began.

"No, what would be even better is if you got married in scrubs because the big white dress might actually be scarring."

Cristina raised her hand, as if about to slap Karev, but then she turned and looked at him. He knew that look; that look promised a very confusing time for him. Was she seriously considering Karev's suggestion?

"Why not? You didn't want anything religious and this will definitely be small," said Meredith.

That look confirmed it. He grabbed her hand and pulled toward the hospital chapel/prayer area. Ha! The official was here. For a moment, Burke worried. It was all too convenient: the chapel being on this floor, the official in place. He knew what Cristina would say: shut it. So he did, he turned his brain off and just went along for the ride.

Meredith, while he had been thinking, had arranged everything with the official. It was set: they were getting married. Hmmm, he supposed he should lift that ban on cardiothoracic surgeries. It was only fair.

"But…but Cristina's in scrubs and you're in your white coat, Preston. Don't you think this is a little weird," Izzie said.

"What did I say about shutting it, Barbie? Now stop ruining my wedding." There was the feisty woman he loved.

They said their vows quickly and signed their names at the big X's. Then before anyone could interrupt, Burke kissed Cristina with everything he had. It didn't matter that her bun had fallen out or that her scrubs were thoroughly wrinkled, she had never been more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

It was sunny in Seattle. Seattle! Everything was going according to their mother's plans.

"Oh a wedding by the lake would be so romantic, Cristina. Even your miserable heart has to agree," her mother had said.

"There will be not less than 150 guests from my side. My son's wedding will not be some two-bit affair. It will be something deserving of such a fine man."

Nothing would stop the absurdity that was about to occur. Getting married outside with a priest Iand/I a rabbi was definitely not part of the small, non religious plan. Mothers screw up everything.

But, Cristina had to be fair…actually no she didn't, but it would make Burke happy so whatever. She didn't have to wear the mosquito net or some puffy, girly dress. She was wearing a halter dress, one that she looked hot in if Burke's intense gaze was anything to tell by.

And well, they had also scrapped the Wedding March and were instead playing some piece by Eugene Foote. Plus Burke's mother had refrained from calling her a racist stripper which she supposed was comforting on some level. And her mother had refrained from calling her miserable long enough to say her rather simple dress suited her bony body which was half a compliment more than she was used to getting. So to be fair there had been compromise.

But now was not the time to dwell on that as she was about to walk down the aisle to Burke, who was in a tux that emphasized every part of his chiseled body. That made the compromise just a bit better. Then he smiled. Okay, actually a lot better.

When she finally reached the end of the aisle and grabbed his hand, she was feeling much better even though she could still feel the glares coming from his mother. It was okay because now she was with Burke.

When the priest and the rabbi began the ceremony, Cristina almost smiled. She had never wanted to be the girl who liked this stuff, but it wasn't so bad. It wasn't bad at all. But then, Barbie, the LVAD cutter herself, started sobbing loudly. Fantastic! Thank you Izzie for ruining the religious medium-sized wedding that Cristina hadn't wanted, but now kind of enjoyed. Seriously!

Then in an act that once again proved Meredith was her person, Meredith stomped on Izzie's foot before pushing her back. Oh, wait Burke had just said "I do." Focus, Cristina focus.

So when the priest and the rabbi (that sounded like a joke) said their thing, Cristina replied, "I do."

And when Burke kissed her, she stopped thinking about the ridiculous wedding she hadn't wanted, about their mothers, or about stupid blondes who interrupted her moment, and instead thought about how much she loved Preston Xavier Burke and how happy she was to finally be married.


	5. Chapter 5

Cristina turned the door know, grumbling quietly to herself. Those two women would kill her or she'd kill them. Probably the latter. Then after the two of them died slow horrible deaths, she'd find Meredith and drown her again for daring to leave her with the mothers.

Today had been a long day. A surgery, post op notes, and then bridal shopping. How many accessories could she need? It was one goddamn dress that she would wear for a few hours. But no, Burke's mother, or the Face of Evil as Cristina had termed her, had said no if my son is marrying a racist stripper, that racist stripper better look good. As if Cristina needed to try to look hot. She was hot, damn hot and Burke knew that.

Mothers…how she hated them. Her mother had been obsessed with the location which mercifully would not be in a temple or a church. Oh and the decorations. Should we go with pink or maybe a lovely sky blue Cristina? Why don't you care? What did I do to raise such a miserable daughter? It had gone on and on.

And now, Cristina needed a drink, no many drinks. Maybe she should take Meredith to Joe's and then drown her. That sounded like a good plan. Then Cristina realized she had been saying all of this out loud to Burke who had that amused glint in his eyes. See what mothers did? They made her stop paying attention and Burke probably thought she was crazy now.

"Get changed."

"No Burke. I'm tired. I just spent the day with my mother and all I want is a long shower and some vodka."

"Cristina, please get changed...for me."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." Burke was grinning again.

"I'm a surgeon. I don't like surprises."

"Please?" Burke was giving her that look she couldn't resist. Damn him and those eyes. She grumbled and headed into the bedroom.

"Into a dress!" He called after her.

Ten minutes later she emerged in a red dress she knew he loved. Maybe that would convince him to let her stay home. Without a word, he grabbed her hand practically pushing her out the door. No compliments, nothing?

He drove them to a park. A park and there was no liquor. Cristina Yang did not do the outdoors. When he pulled her to a gazebo, she sighed. He was trying to be romantic and had probably planned a picnic at night which was remotely sweet, but that wasn't her thing.

Then she saw Derek and Meredith. A little cliché wasn't it, the whole double date thing? Burke usually didn't go this route. The two of them were a little overdressed for the park and a picnic. When she turned to look at Burke, she noticed another man exiting his car. He was wearing robes, judges' robes.

"Burke?"

"Cristina, will you marry here in that gazebo right now?"

"But we're doing the traditional big wedding thing. That's in a month!" Cristina started to stutter.

"But you want a small nonreligious wedding with a justice of the peace." Cristina stared. "And if we went to City Hall everyone would know and Mama would not be happy. So I talked to Meredith and she convinced Justice Anderson to come officiate here tonight."

"Why?"

" I would do a lot of things to make you happy Cristina…so is that a yes?" Burke extended his hand.

This was well and truly romantic, the kind of thing Bambi and Barbie would love. Cristina Yang didn't do romantic, but he was so excited. Maybe she could make an exception just this once. "Ye-ye…Yeah."

The gazebo was strung with pretty little lights. They shed such a beautiful light on his face. She couldn't stop looking at him during their vows. She couldn't stop looking at the man who had organized this entire thing to make her happy. This was seriously better than liquor.

When the ceremony was finished the four of them started drinking and toasting. Yes, there was liquor. (Meredith knew her well.) She leaned into Burke, resting her head on his shoulder.

She whispered, " So we're really married?"

"Yes." He paused. "I love you."

"I love you too, Burke."


End file.
